Male Models
by xXMekkzyFwuffzXx
Summary: Bakura can't believe Malik talked him into this... Why couldn't some other guy take his place? Why did it HAVE to be him? There were much better things he could be doing! And with much less annoying people...   Thiefshipping AU One-shot


_**Ehehehe... it's been seriously ages since I've written anything, so please excuse that this is nooooot very good :L**_

_**Basically, I doodled this scenario when I was drawing at like 2am... and somehow thought it'd make a good fic afterwards...?  
><strong>_

_**But yeah. I don't like it much - just wanted to post something, so maybe someone else will enjoy it -_-**_

_**Lol sorry it doesn't make sense!**_

**_oOoOoOo_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This was degrading. Totally, utterly demeaning. Bakura couldn't believe he'd agreed to it.<p>

"What's wrong, Bakura? I thought you said you'd do this. We are getting paid."

Bakura turned to Malik, fuming, and hissed: "You said we'd just be modelling!"

Malik smiled, "That_ is _what we're doing."

"Yes, but you could have filled me in on this one small detail!" Bakura spat, sarcastically. He'd never agreed to _that_ part.

"What detail?" asked Malik, feigning innocence.

"That we're going to do it _**topless!**_"

"Oh yes, that."

"Honestly, could you not have warned me?" asked Bakura, severely annoyed.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Really." Bakura muttered, grinding his teeth together. He could not have been more pissed.

"You know Bakura, I have to do this too." said a different voice.

Bakura glared at the owner of that voice, "Shut up Atem."

"There's no need to be so tetchy, Bakura."

He growled in frustration, of all the people, it had to be the ex-Pharaoh of Egypt with them. Why the hell?

"Why does it bug you so much anyway? It's not like you have anything to hide." said Malik, smirking.

"It doesn't bug me. I don't care." lied Bakura, "I just would have preferred to have known."

"What for? To wax your armpit hair the night before?" said Malik mockingly.

"Says the one always covered in spray-on tan. Don't be so stupid."

"Tch. Just think yourself lucky it's not nude."

"Be quiet Malik."

"Hmph."

The three sat in silence on a bench in the waiting room, listening to the clock ticking. They were the only ones there apart from the pretty receptionist, who kept eyeing them speculatively. Bakura wondered how she kept her job if she was always checking out the people who came here. Seriously, how unprofessional. Maybe they just kept her as a spare if they ran out of good models. He chuckled to himself in false humour. Good models, what on earth did that mean? Each was as dumb as the next. Again Bakura questioned his sanity for listening to Malik's twisted idea, then sighed huffily. This was going to be terrible. And not even in a good way. To think, some people chose this as a _career! _He would so much rather be out thieving... He'd probably earn more money selling whatever he stole than posing for some silly photos at this dump.

"Malik, when are we meant to be going in?" wondered Atem.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be soon."

"Can't I just leave?" asked Bakura.

"No, they specifically said_ three _guys."

"Well, why couldn't one of the others do it? The hikaris would actually be_ glad _to help. Or their moronic friends."

"Because,_ dear _Bakura," answered Malik dangerously, "Yugi is too short, Ryou is too girly, and neither Joey nor Tristan have interesting enough hair."

Before Bakura could think of a comeback, Atem added, "Besides, it's too late to get any of them."

Bakura gave up, feeling defeated, and also faintly peeved that Malik had called his hikari girly. He knew he _was_, but considering Bakura looked distinctly similar to the boy, it was sort of insulting. Not to mention that Malik was perhaps the campest boy on earth himself, so he hardly had the right to call anyone else "girly".

A door to the right of the waiting room opened abruptly, letting out two girls (who were entirely too skinny in Bakura's opinion) who glanced at them before leaving out of the main entrance.

"Thank you, see you again!" called the woman who had opened the door. She turned to the boys, looking them up and down interestedly, then said, "Okay, now for you. Come in, come in!"

They stood and went through to the larger room (Bakura very reluctantly), followed closely by the woman. She let the door shut behind them, then went over to fiddle with some very technical-looking photographic equipment. Atem and Bakura fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure of what they should be doing.

"Shouldn't we be... Getting ready?" murmured Atem.

"Probably. Wait, I'll ask." said Malik, surprisingly more confident than the other two.

"Excuse me?" he said to the woman.

"Yes?"

"What should we be doing?"

The woman faced them, "First-timers are you?"

They nodded.

"Well, this shoot is just some advertising for a local company, so we don't have to make you up."

_'Thank Ra.' _thought Atem and Bakura, though Malik looked disappointed.

"You will, however, have to take off your shirts."

"Okay." said Malik, immediately pulling off his lilac top (which was barely there in the first place) quite unashamedly, "Um, what about the rest of our clothes... And jewellery?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. In fact, what is that pole you are holding?"

Malik had forgotten about the Millenium Rod he had in his hand. "This? It's... Uhhh..."

He blushed, unable to say what it actually was.

"Whatever it is, it matches all of your jewellery fantastically! Keep it in the shoot."

"Right..."

The woman smiled reassuringly then went back to adjusting the lighting.

Atem and Bakura copied Malik in removing their upper clothing, except for the Millenium Ring and Puzzle, then stood feeling slightly awkward at the back of the room.

It was strange how different they looked without their shirts and jackets on. Malik's wardrobe consisted mainly of short tops that hardly covered anything so it didn't seem that much of a big deal for him, but Bakura was almost luminous he was so pale, and Atem's hair looked even more unusual when he wasn't completely clad in leather.

"See guys, it's not so bad." chirped Malik, eyeing the other two in a less-than-discreet manner.

"I... Guess not..." said Atem, not minding as such but still thinking it was pretty weird.

Bakura didn't say anything, choosing instead to cross his arms and lean against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright, Bakura?"

Not a moment's peace. "Malik, I am fine. Just shut up."

Malik paused. "Are you sure?"

Bakura didn't bother replying.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to set everything up?" asked Atem, trying to distract Malik.

"I don't know. Not long."

"Oh."

Bakura promptly thought of something. "Malik?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask Marik to do this?" It had suddenly crossed Bakura's mind that Malik's darker side seemed the obvious choice for this sort of thing, especially as Malik was his hikari. He'd do anything for him.

"He looks too much like me."

Bakura snorted, "Now you're just making excuses, you're not _that _much alike."

Malik replied, "Yes we are. He's just bigger than me."

"He's_ way _bigger than you. And he has different hair. Not to mention different eyes."

"Whatever you say. Makes no difference now anyway."

Bakura sighed, "I suppose it doesn't."

"Are you guys all set?" said the woman. It had taken hardly any time for her to get ready.

There was a mumbled, "Yes."

"Good, now stand in the lights. Just there." she said, pointing.

They moved into position, in front of a white screen.

"Alright, I'll tell you what to do, and you just go with it, yeah?"

They nodded cautiously.

The woman moved behind the camera, and the photo shoot began.

It wasn't long before Bakura was in trouble. Unlike the others, he wasn't quite as willing to pose, and apparently it showed.

He didn't know how, but the woman said it did.

"Bakura, you're not doing as I say!"

"I think you'll find I _am_."

"Just relax, okay?"

He rolled his eyes at the woman, "I'm already doing that too."

He could swear she was just picking on him because of his creamy white skin. She'd had to keep adjusting the lighting so he wasn't completely camouflaged against the background, and compared to Malik's vividly tanned complexion, it was hard to get a good balance. Atem's skin was a normal sort of colour somewhere in the middle, so he didn't have a problem, but otherwise it was kind of tricky. Apparently even Malik's scars weren't as bad as him, or so the woman said. Then again, Malik had obviously mentioned those beforehand, yet not thought to mention him. It didn't really seem all that important to Bakura. Wasn't there specific technology for this sort of thing? _"Honestly, it's worse than Ancient Egypt here!"_ he thought.

Despite being bored, annoyed and thinking that _anything _would be more worthwhile than doing this; Bakura found he didn't mind too much about being photographed. He just found the woman's attitude irksome, which didn't surprise him, as he had little respect for most women.

What did surprise him was the envy he felt about Malik and Atem's possessions. He found himself thinking jealously of Malik's gold jewellery, and Atem's leather pants, before concluding that he needed to steal something as soon as he got out of there, just to calm these stupid feelings. He kept sensing eyes watching him, which wasn't anything peculiar considering the circumstances, but it did make him overly self-conscious.

For a second he started to compare his own brown eyes to Malik and Atem's purplish ones, before stopping himself. _"You can't steal eyes!"_ he thought, laughing inwardly. _"Or maybe I can..."_ He finally noticed that the eyes drawn to him the most were Malik's pale lilac, as he seemed unable to stop staring at Bakura's bare abs for more than a second or two. Anyone else might find it flattering, but, if anything, it just annoyed Bakura more. He'd never given Malik permission to look at him like that!

Resisting the urge to growl and punch something, Bakura decided on having his sweet revenge at some point later on. For now he crossed his arms and faced pointedly away from Malik, earning yet another complaint from the finicky woman.

"BAKURA!"

"What?"

"You're doing it AGAIN!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **I DON'T CARE**!"

* * *

><p>After the shoot (and several more reprimands from the camera woman) Bakura, Atem and Malik sat once again in the waiting room, waiting for their documents to be sorted. Apparently, unlike the two girls who were full-time models, they had to sign a form giving permission for their photos to be made public and, if they wanted, look at some of the pictures themselves. Bakura was not keen on the idea of staying a moment longer than they needed to, so was planning to just sign the paper and run, without any further ado. He knew whatever the outcome, he would look perfectly fine, especially next to the other two. Malik, however, seemed intent on investigating every photo, and even Atem appeared to be curious as to how they'd turn out. Bakura wondered how he could convince them to just leave. Gazing around, he was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea as his eyes rested upon Malik's torso, which was still without a shirt. It was almost as if Malik enjoyed wearing as little clothing as possible, although, of course, this would only make the plan easier. Two birds, one stone, as they say...<p>

"Like something you see, Bakura?" taunted Malik, noticing Bakura's glance.

Bakura smirked, "I could have said the same thing earlier."

Malik blinked, "What? What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend, I saw you looking."

"I-I..."

"Like the albino charm, hm?"

Malik's vivid blush was obvious even through his skin-tone; it seemed he could not think of a retort, which in itself was a joyful rarity. Sliding across the bench, Bakura ran one finger expertly down Malik's chest, causing him to shudder slightly. Bakura snorted at the expression on the blonde's face: his shocked confusion was _priceless_. Keeping his eyes fixed on Malik's, he let his hands wander over the boy's body, closing any remaining space between them and making Malik's breath hitch considerably. Well aware of the company they were in, Bakura nuzzled and bit at his victim's ear, then went in for the kiss, smug as he felt Malik's lips surrender gladly beneath his own. He chose this moment to look up and wink at a stunned Atem, who was sitting next to them with his mouth agape.

***FLASH***

The sudden bright light from the camera blinded them all for a second, leaving their faces frozen in a starstruck expression, before Malik broke the silence with a desperate gasp for air. Grinning deviously, Bakura turned to face the desk behind them. The receptionist was flushed and appeared to be suffering from a nosebleed, whilst the woman with the camera smiled apologetically at them.

"Sorry! I.. uh... That was a really great photo opportunity! Uhm... Bakura...?"

"Can I see that?" he said, standing up.

"Sure... It's not nearly as professional as the others... And we obviously can't sell it publicly... But, well... God, you're so much better when you're natural... Wait.. _**HEY!**_ Be careful with that, it's very expensive!"

Bakura had agilely snatched the camera from her, despite it's weight, and now held it tightly; not quite believing what he was seeing. _"This. Is. Pure. GOLD." _She had captured everything, the kiss, the wink, Malik's gooey-eyed blushing... Everything.

"Can I have a print of this?"

**"WHAT?"** It seemed Malik had a problem with this idea, though apparently that wasn't his only problem. He sat hunched up, leaning forwards with his arms crossed on his lap, blatantly trying to hide himself, yet in doing so, just making it all the more obvious. "Bakura! Why would you need that photo?"

"I can think of many reasons, Malik." he said, his eyes glinting menacingly.

Malik glared at him defiantly, then looked at the woman, "Don't I have to sign a form for him to have it?"

"If it's for... Personal use, then no. I gather that is what it would be for?"

"Yup." said Bakura.

"Then that's fine."

"He'll still have to pay for it though, won't he?" asked Atem, who seemed to be on Malik's side.

"Well, of course. However, considering this is not a professional shot, no lighting was used, and I'm guessing you don't mind what paper we print it on... You can have it for half-price."

"Deal." said Bakura, immediately pulling out an abused-looking wallet, which probably wasn't even his.

"No! No deal! No deal! That isn't fair!" screeched Malik.

Ignoring him, the woman clicked a button on the camera. "I'll just print this out in the back then, and leave you all to sign your forms."

Handing some money to the still-flustered receptionist, Bakura quickly signed the paper on the desk and turned round to give the other two theirs, pretending not to notice their looks of severe incredulity.

"If you don't destroy that photograph the minute you get it, Bakura... I swear I will fight you for it!"

Bakura chuckled, "Really Malik, you'd have no chance against me in any fight and you know it."

"I'm serious, if you don't get rid of that picture I'll tell Marik! Once he knows about this, you'll either be beaten to a pulp or sent straight back to the shadow realm!"

"Hmm, what threats. But then again, I'm sure Marik would find that photo interesting, not to mention the reason why you want it destroyed. Seems a little suspicious... Doesn't it, Atem?"

"What? N-no... I don't see what you..." Atem paused for a second, "You're not being fair, Bakura."

"Am I not?"

"..."

"...No."

"Oh dear." Bakura drawled, barely concealing a grin, "Well, I do apologize - but being fair has never been my strong point."

* * *

><p>This was degrading. Totally, utterly demeaning. Malik couldn't believe Bakura had gotten away with it. Not only had he ruined what Malik had planned to be a fun photo-shoot by being totally un-cooperative with the photographer, but he had also managed to gain something to blackmail and torture Malik with out of it. <em>And<em> he still got paid. It was just unbearable.

Malik fumed silently to himself all the way home - an unlikely thing in itself, as he usually voiced his opinions rather loudly most of the time. Especially when he was pissed off. Still, this was an embarrassed kind of pissed off more than anything. He had let his body (and his emotions) show, and Bakura had easily taken advantage when he had let his guard down. _'He's such an asshole!' _thought Malik furiously, _'I swear, when I get back I'm gonna...'_ but he honestly had no idea what he could do. Though he hated admitting it to himself, he'd _liked_ it when Bakura came on to him in the waiting room. He fancied the sexy thief like hell, and though he'd deny it until he was blue in the face, it was the main reason he'd asked Bakura to come rather than anyone else.

He sighed and glanced over to Atem in the taxi. He was staring out of the window looking vague - like he was thinking hard. Malik had no idea what he could be thinking about. Hopefully something unrelated to Malik. _'If he told anyone what he saw...' _But he wouldn't, would he? Atem had said Bakura was being unfair, he'd never choose Bakura over Malik.

_'Bleghhhhh. Why the frig did I pick these two over their hikaris? I swear - I am never inviting Bakura anywhere with me ever again!'_

And with that Malik went on to fantasize about places he and Bakura _could_ go... alone...

His eyes unwittingly wandered to where Bakura sat, a smirk still playing around his lips.

Bakura immediately caught on and winked at him mockingly, looking as though he wanted to explode with laughter.

Malik twisted hastily towards the window as his face burned.

_'Never, ever, ever again.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oOoOoOo<strong>_

_**Told you it didn't make sense o_0**_

_**I didn't research modelling or anything so this is NOT how it's done, I know**_

_**Also I still can't really remember why Atem was there...**_

**_Probably just to look good ^_~_**

**_Even though you can't see him ;_;_**

**_Pfft.  
><em>**


End file.
